Mistletoe and ice skates
by countrypanther14
Summary: When the gang goes ice skating, they realize that Ava never really went ice skating before. But Danny helps her out. R&R. I own nothing. Rated just to be safe.


**I'm just writing this because it's winter, and it's been a while since I uploaded a Ultimate Spider Man Fic. R&R. And I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Come on you guys." Sam whined. "I'm bored, and it's perfect out."<p>

"It's 20 degrees with a negative 30 windchill." Danny said, looking up from a book.

"Besides, what is there to do in this kind of weather?" Ava asked.

"We could go skating." Luke suggested.

"Um...no thanks." Ava said.

"Oh come on Ava, haven't you ever been ice skating before?" Sam asked.

Ava blushed and looked away as the boys busted up laughing. "It's not funny." she snapped.

"Sorry." Sam chuckled. "But that you never went ice skating."

"I lived in a place that stayed warm in the winter," Ava said.

"Then there's no time like the present." Luke said, picking Ava up off the couch as Sam got everybody's skates, and Danny got his and Ava's coats.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to do this." Ava said, shivering. "And you two could've let me grab my coat."<p>

"Here." Danny said, giving Ava her coat. "I grabbed it before we left."

"Thanks." she said, putting it on. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going home."

"No, you're skating." Sam said.

"Forget it." Ava snapped.

"Ava, don't worry." Danny said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing bad's going to happen."

Ava whimpered and put on the skates as Sam and Luke went on.

"Are you really that scared to go on the ice?" Danny asked.

She nodded.

"Alright." he said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, leading over to the ice. "Just try to take it easy, I'll hold your hand." He helped her onto the ice and skated backwards as she started shaking. "You're okay." he reassured. "You're doing great." He skated behind her and put his hands on her waist as she grabbed his wrist. "Okay, we're going to turn." he said.

Ava whimpered and gripped his wrists tighter as they turned.

"You're okay." he said. "Now try moving your feet a little bit."

Ava breathed and did what Danny said, almost falling as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Careful." he said. "Now I'm going to let go, just try to take it slow at first." He let go of her waist as she went back to where she started and tried to get her skates off.

"No." Sam said, grabbing her and pulling her back onto the ice as she almost slipped again.

"Try to keep your balance." he said.

"It's almost impossible to do in these things." she said, almost crashing into Danny as he wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled her close as they spun in a circle.

"Careful." he said. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Sorry." she said. She turned to skate away before slipping and quickly wrapping her arms around Danny's neck, pulling him down with her as she fell, both letting out startled yelps. Ava winced as she came to and realized that Danny was on top of her, and their lips were touching. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped, pulling away from his face and covering her mouth, blushing madly. "Danny, I'm sorry."

"Ava, calm down." Danny said, chuckling a little bit, but obviously embarrassed at what just happened. "It was just an accident."

Ava whimpered and stood up, skating back to where her shoes were and pulling them on before leaving.

"Ava!" Danny called.

* * *

><p>Ava sat quietly in the café as she watched swirls of steam rise up from other people's drinks.<p>

"There you are." Danny said. "I've been looking for you."

"Danny, can we not talk about what happened." she whined. "It's too embarrassing."

"Ava, you fell. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." he said. "Besides, I was the one that should've caught you."

"That's not what was embarrassing about it." she said, blushing.

Danny sighed and grabbed Ava by her hand, "Okay." he said. "But if you won't go back on the ice, how about I buy us some hot cocoa, and we go for a walk through the park."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, giving her a cup of hot chocolate. "Besides, it's a nice night out."

"Okay." she said

* * *

><p>"Where did they go?" Sam asked as he walked down the street. "Why did they ditch us like that?"<p>

"I don't know." Luke said. "But I bet the allowance that Fury gives us that they're on a date."

"I'll take you on that bet." Sam said. "And how about you hand over the allowance now, because they are on a date." He pointed as he watched them walk arm-in-arm into the park. "Come on, let's go find a store that sells mistletoe."

"What are you planning Sam?" Luke asked.

"You'll see." he said.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for doing this." Ava said as she walked next to Danny.<p>

"It's nothing." Danny said.

They walked in silence for a little while longer, the faint music of 'Let it snow' playing on a speaker somewhere in the distance.

"You know." Ava said. "I'm surprised that Sam and Luke aren't looking for us."

"Please don't jinx it." he said. "That's the last thing we need."

"It's a little late for that." she said, pointing up to a tree branch where Sam was perched with a fishing pole and mistletoe. "Sam, when we get back, you are so dead." she said.

"Um...Ava." Danny said.

"What?"

Danny sighed and cupped her face in his hand before pressing his lips against hers.

"W-What...?" she stuttered in disbelief. "Why did you do that?"

"I would've done it anyway, with or without Sam's help." he said. "Speaking of which, Sam, get down from there."

"Okay." he said, jumping down and landing on his feet.

"I cannot believe you tricked me into that." she said, pushing him playfully before looking into his eyes and laughing.

""What's so funny?" Danny asked.

"It's nothing." she said, grabbing him by his scarf and kissing him. "Nothing at all."

Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around Ava's waist, picking her up and spinning her around before kissing her again. "Let's go back to the Tri-carrier. It's getting late." he said.

"Can't we wait just a few more minutes?" she asked.

"Okay." he said, putting her down. "Come on. Let's go get a bite to eat. I'm buying."

Ava giggled and slipped her arm into Danny's as they walked out of the park.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please.<strong>


End file.
